Komm bitte zurück
by Terraluna
Summary: Im Kampf gegen Buh verliert Goku seine Familie und viele seiner Freunde, er fällt in ein Wachkoma aus dem Vegeta ihn versucht zu retten, aber ob er es schafft und was noch alles passiert lest selbst. (1 von 10 Chapters) Warning: Lemon, Lime
1. Prolog

**Hallo Leute, also hier ist meine erste Fic, viel spaß beim lesen. **

**Pairing GokuxVegeta**

**WARNUNG: in meiner Fiction kommt später LEMON/LIME vor. **

**Die Charas sind natürlich nicht von mir und ich verdiene damit kein Geld ;)**

**Legende:**

**/.../ Gedanken von Goku**

**...Gedanken von Geta**

„**..." Gerede**

**Prolog**

**Son-Goku und Buh lieferten sich gerade eine heftige schlacht. Son-Goku war schon fast mit seinen Kräften am Ende. Er wusste genau das wenn Vegeta nicht kommen würde das es dann für ihn aus wäre. Normalerweise hätte Goku ihn locker besiegen können aber da er zuviel Energie bei dem Kampf gegen Geta verbraucht hatte schien alles verloren. Er hatte es geschafft Vegeta von der Magie Babidi´s zu befreien aber Geta lag noch immer bewusstlos auf irgendeiner Insel. Goku hatte Geta die letzte magische Bohne gelassen damit falls ihm was passiert noch jemand ist der die Kraft hatte Buh zu besiegen. Hätte Goku gewusst das seine Kräfte schon so sehr am Ende waren hätte er sie selbst genommen und Buh für immer zu vernichtet.**

**Son-Goku nahm seine ganze Kraft zusammen, er dachte an all die Menschen an alles was er liebte, was ihm wichtig war und das er nun beschützen wollte aber dennoch fehlte es ihm an Kraft um Buh für immer zu vernichten. /Ich muss mich zusammenreißen. Ich darf nicht noch mehr verlieren. Chichi und all meine Freunde sind bereits gestorben wenn ich jetzt noch ****Son-Gohan und Son-Goten verliere... nein ich darf gar nicht dran denken. / Während Goku kämpfte wachte Geta langsam aus seinen Träumen auf. Er wusste sofort was geschehen war und griff gleich zu der magischen Bohne. Nach dem seine volle Kraft zurückgekehrt war flog er sofort in die Richtung aus der das letzte bisschen Energie von Goku kam. Aber nicht nur Vegeta suchte nach Son-Goku sonder auch Gohan und Goten hatten die Verfolgung schon aufgenommen. **

**Als Goku gerade mit letzter Kraft einen Angriff starten wollte spürte er Vegetas Energie die sich rasch näherte. /Gott sei dank Geta kommt. / Doch mit diesem Gedanken knallte Goku auf den Boden. Buh hatte ihm einen heftigen Schlag verpasst der Goku für ein paar Sekunden ins Traumland versetzte. Goku wurde durch eine Stimme wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt. „So Schwabbelbacke jetzt bin ich dein Gegner" und damit begann der Kampf zwischen Geta und Buh. Während die beiden Kämpften trafen auch Goten und Gohan am Schauplatz ein. In diesem Moment packte Buh Geta und warf ihn gegen einen Felsen der mit dem Aufprall von Vegeta in Tausend Steine zerfiel. Goten und Gohan wollten Geta helfen und mischten sich in das Kampfgeschehen ein. Goku der vor lauter Erschöpfung nicht aufstehen konnte, war dazu verbannt, einfach nur zuzuschauen wie das Geschehen seinen Lauf nahm. Er wollte schreien aber dazu fehlte ihm die Kraft. /Gohan, Goten lauft weg ihr habt keine Chance/ und genau in diesem Moment feuerte Buh einen Kraftvollen Energiestrahl ab der Goten und Gohan für immer ins reich der Toten beförderte. Buh der sich darüber freute merkte nicht das Vegeta schon wieder auf den Beinen war und einen heftigen Energieball auf Buh´s Kopf feuerte. Damit war Buh besiegt. **

**Vegeta flog sofort zu Kakarott um zu sehen ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung war. „Kakarott ist alles ok? Was ist mit dir Kakarott?" Doch Goku war nicht da. Sein Körper lag einfach nur da und seine Augen waren weit geöffnet. Es sah so aus als ob er Vegeta anstarrte aber Gokus Verstand war nicht mehr da. Er war weg. Verloren im inneren von sich selbst ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ich habe durch Zufall mal meinen E-Mail Account durchstöbert und gesehen, dass jemand vor kurzem die Story zu seinen Favoriten hinzugefügt hat. Darum erhaltet ihr nun doch mal das 1. Kapitel was schon seit 2004 fertig auf meinem PC rumliegt. **

**Danke Jecker **

**Kapitel 1: Verzweiflung**

**/Was ist nur mit ihm? Warum Antwortet er mir nicht? Ist er überhaupt noch da? Kakarott bitte sag doch was irgendwas/ All diese Gedanken spielten sich in Vegetas Kopf ab währenddessen er mit Goku auf dem Arm zu sich nach Hause lief. Als er endlich ankam stürmte er durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer und setzte Kakarott auf seine Couch. Vegeta kniete sich vor Goku und sah ihn an. „Kakarott kannst du mich hören? Bitte sag doch was, du kannst doch nicht einfach nur so da sitzen! Kakarott!" Aber all das nütze nichts. Goku starrte ins Leere. Geta rüttelte an ihm so fest er konnte doch Goku bewegte sich nicht ein bisschen. **

**Die ganze Nacht saß Goku nur so da und brachte kein Wort heraus geschweige denn das er sich auch nur ein Stück rührte. Vegeta schlief neben ihm. Als er am nächsten morgen aufwachte und mit vollem Entsetzen entdecken musste das Kakarott sich nicht gerührt hatte, beschloss er Goku ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. /Ob er wohl einen Gehirnschaden hat?/**

**Im Krankenhaus angekommen schnappte sich Geta gleich einen Arzt der die Beiden in ein Untersuchungszimmer brachte. Vegeta war total aufgeregt und redete wie ein Irrer auf den Arzt ein. „Doktor sie müssen ihm helfen bitte. Ich weiß nicht was er hat. Seit gestern ist er in dieser starre. Bitte was hat er, sagen sie´s mir na los!" *Hm tja eine Gehirnerschütterung scheint er nicht zu haben. Ich denke die Ursache liegt eher Psychischer Natur. Er ist in einer Art Wachkoma. Sagen sie hat ihr Freund irgendein traumatisches Erlebnis gehabt oder ähnliches?* „Ich weiß nicht ich..." In diesem Moment hielt Geta inne. Er wusste was die Ursache war, er wusste das Goku hilflos mit ansehen musste wie seine Söhne getötet wurden und das dies der Auslöser für das Wachkoma waren. /Ich kann doch dem Arzt nicht sagen das seine Familie bei der Rettung der Welt getötet wurden aber was mach nur?/ „Sagen sie Doktor was kann man dagegen tun?" *Nun ja nicht viel. Einige unserer Patienten sind schon Jahre in so einem Zustand, sie brauchen sehr viel Geduld und sollten mit ihm reden und versuchen herauszufinden, wodurch dieser Zustand hervorgerufen wurde. Aber das wichtigste ist das ihr Freund selber das Erlebnis, was das Wachkoma hervorgerufen hat, verarbeitet. Er muss zum größten Teil selber damit fertig werden und den Willen haben sich aus seiner Erstarrung zu lösen.* Vegetas Gesicht verzog sich zu einer grimmigen Miene! /Was denn Jahre? Der hat doch wohl einen totalen Knall./ „Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe ich werde sehen was ich für ihn tuhen kann" *Halt Moment! Sie wollen ihn mitnehmen? In dem Zustand? Es tut mir leid aber er muss hier bleiben.* „Was auf keinen Fall. Sie können ihm sowieso nicht helfen. Ich nehme ihn mit und damit fertig!" Vegeta schnappte sich Goku und verließ das Krankenhaus. Während er nach Hause ging war Goku tief in seine Eigene Welt versunken...**

**In seinem innersten war alles Dunkel. Goku bewegte sich durch einen langen Koredor der mit einer großen Eisentür endete. /Was wohl hinter dieser Tür ist? Wo bin ich, warum ist alles so dunkel und was mach ich hier?/ Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste Goku das er diese Fragen bald beantworten könnte wenn er durch die Tür geht. Goku öffnete die Tür und sah einen Raum der fast so aussah wie Kino. Alles war dunkel nur die Leinwand spielte immer wieder eine Szene. Goku traute seinen Augen nicht als er sah was dort geschah. Immer wieder sah er Buh und seine Söhne wie sie gerade getötet wurden und Buh lachte. Immer wieder das selbe! Als Goku seine Augen schloss wurde alles um ihn Herum schwarz. Er befand sich in der Leere seiner Seele. Nur Gedanken waren um ihn herum. Nichts als Gedanken, die ihn langsam wahnsinnig machten. /Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte sie beschützen müssen, ich bin ein Versager! Ich bin ein Nichts. Ohne meine Freunde und Familie will ich nicht leben! Ich will nicht!/**

**... Geta war zu Hause und wusste nichts mit Kakarott anzufangen. Er brachte ihn in die Küche und setzt ihn auf einen Stuhl. „Du hast bestimmt Hunger oder Kakarott? Nagut dann werd ich uns beiden mal was zu essen machen." Damit machte sich Vegeta ans werk und Kochte wie ein Weltmeister. „So fertig Kakarott nun können wir uns die Bäuche voll schlagen. Na los greif zu! Kakarott ich rede mit dir na los sag was sonst..." Vegeta wusste nicht weiter. Er sah Goku tief in die Augen und dort wo immer dieses Funkeln gewesen ist war jetzt nur noch ein stumpfer Schimmer. Alles was an Goku immer so besonders war, wie sein breites Grinsen oder diese frohe und sorglose Art war verschwunden. „Kakarott das kannst du nicht machen! Willst du etwa für immer so bleiben? Nie wieder lachen, nie wieder mich ansehen? Willst du mich hier alleine lassen?" Vegeta war total verzweifelt. /Früher war es immer andersrum. Früher war ich derjenige der immer einsam war und allein, der alles hasste außer sich selbst, der oft mit seinen Gedanken weit weg von dieser Welt war. Doch als ich damals Goku kennen lernte veränderte sich alles. Ich war nicht mehr allein. Er war immer so nett zu mir. Niemals war er sauer oder sagte nur ein schlechtes Wort über mich, er akzeptierte mich so wie ich eben bin und half mir immer wo es nur ging. Nun muss ich ihm helfen. Ich muss ihn zurückholen egal wie./ Vegeta ging aus der Küche ohne auch nur einen Bissen zu essen. Er hatte keinen Hunger. Er wollte nichts essen, er wünschte sich lediglich das Kakarott aus der Küche gesprungen käme und fröhlich auf Vegeta zustürmte. Vegeta sah einige Minuten zur Küchentür aber nichts geschah. Nichts bewegte sich. Alles in seiner Wohnung war still. Langsam wurde es dunkel draußen und Vegeta holte Goku aus der Küche und setzt sich mit ihm vor den Fernseher. Vegeta selber dachte die ganze Zeit nach. Er überlegte was er nur tun könnte und wie er Kakarott wieder zurück holte. Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft das er nicht ein mal bemerkte, dass der Fernseher gar nicht an war. Er starrte Kakarott wie ein Besessener an und hoffte das sich etwas rührte. Doch Kakarott sah genauso aus wie davor. Nicht einmal ein Zucken, geschweige denn ein Augenblinzeln und Vegeta wusste das dies auch nicht so schnell passieren würde. Der Prinz löste sich langsam aus seinen Gedanken und legte Kakarott auf die Couch. Er holte ihm schnell eine Decke und wickelte ihn damit behutsam ein. Er selbst ging in sein Schlafzimmer und legte sich in sein Bett, bis seine Augen sich langsam schlossen.**


End file.
